


'cause i know that it's delicate

by beautifultropicalfish



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, some jealous Anthony for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultropicalfish/pseuds/beautifultropicalfish
Summary: He was trying to suppress the other words that wanted to come out:he is incredibly dull, too dull for you, what were the two of you talking about, he would not be the right match for you, he does not deserve a woman such as you on his arm.None of them felt appropriate for someone who was not even a brother-in-law yet. They sounded like the words of a jealous suitor.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 29
Kudos: 208





	'cause i know that it's delicate

**Author's Note:**

> thinking this takes place post-office kiss, but pre-Aubrey Hall!
> 
> edit: wrote this before the casting announcement came out, but now you have the lovely Simone Ashley to imagine as THE iconic Miss Kate Sharma 🤗✨

It was when the dance called for a spin, and he twirled Edwina around, that Anthony spotted it across the ballroom. Or rather, _them_.

Miss Kate Sheffield and the Duke of Bedford together. Dancing.

She was wearing a blue puffed-sleeve dress, which draped her tall figure spectacularly. Her dark hair was pinned up, though it seemed that two tendrils had fallen out of her knot and now framed her face in the most perfect way.

Anthony theorized that the Duke could undertaking the same mission he himself had taken on (but was currently failing at) at the beginning of the season: to win Kate’s approval in order to gain Edwina’s hand.

But another glance in their direction – the Duke leaning down, his unfocused gaze somewhere in the distance over Kate's shoulder, whispering something in her ear, whilst she listened attentively – made this seem a little less likely.

The Duke stood up straight again, and Kate nodded at whatever he had said. Against Edwina’s back, Anthony’s hand curled into a fist. He did not like the lack of personal space between the two of them. Surely, Kate would not stand for it either, unless…

“Who is that?” he already knew who it was, but he wanted some answers here and it was all he could think to say.

Edwina turned her head to look at what he was glaring at.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “How lovely!”

She turned back to Anthony, who was positively glowering now. She remembered he’d asked for the _who_.

“I believe that is the Duke of Bedford.”

Anthony glanced down at her uncertainly. “Is he… intending to court you?” He said it with great hope, sounding like he sure wanted the Duke to have his sights set on Edwina.

Edwina looked at him curiously. “I’ve never spoken to him, to be honest.”

“I see,” was all he said.

Edwina did her best to keep her amusement out of her face. When the Viscount was at his most charming, she thought, he was mannerly and unruffled. Here, now he seemed… riled up. Emotional. Just as he had been that day at the park, before he had taken her home.

“Do you know of him, Lord Bridgerton?”

"I believe he is an old friend of my brother's," he said, keeping his voice level. “Though I looked into him further, when my sister had just joined London society.”

To be honest, there was very little wrong with him. He had no debts, had a decent aim, and was, in general, a respectable man.

All Anthony could think to say was, “He wasn’t known to possess any high marks at Eton.” That sounded weak, when said out loud, but certainly Edwina would understand that this fellow wouldn’t be able to keep up with Kate.

“Oh,” Edwina said mildly. “I suppose Kate would figure out his intelligence on her own.”

“I suppose she would,” he considered. Edwina removed her hands from the tops of his shoulders, and he realized the music had stopped. He shot another glance at Kate and the Duke. They had stopped spinning, but why were his hands still on her back? Another mark against him – impropriety.

He thought back to his own hands, merely half a week ago, holding the back of her head, sliding down her back, all the way down to her ass. He’d finally managed to keep that memory out of his head today, but it had all come roaring back at this wretched sight in front of him.

“But I’m sure she’d prefer a warning. Your sister is very sensible. She would not want to waste her time.”

He was about to take off, but at the last moment remembered whom he was in the middle of talking to. He took Edwina’s gloved hand, gave it a light kiss, and then started to make his way through the throng of people who, without the music, were now just floating around.

“Brother!” a voice called out. Fuck.

Benedict reached Anthony’s side, Eloise following two steps behind. They seemed to be using each other as social safeguards tonight.

“What is it?” Anthony demanded.

“What are you in such a rush for?” Eloise asked, taking a bite out of a pastel green macaroon. She looped her arm around Benedict’s.

“I am on my way to speak with Miss Sheffield,” Anthony said impatiently.

Benedict exchanged a look with Eloise.

“But I just saw you dancing with Miss Sheffield? Were you not able to converse with her then? The waltz is a rather uncomplicated dance.” Eloise teased.

Anthony ignored her, but then looked back at the spot where he’d seen Kate and the Duke last. They were nowhere to be found. He gave in to Eloise’s knowing look.

“I’m referring to Miss Kate Sheffield.”

“Miss Kate Sheffield?” Benedict chimed in. He searched for her in the crowd, and Anthony followed Benedict’s eyeline. “Ah, she’s with James! She looks lovely this evening.” There they were, indeed - James and Kate speaking with Mary at the edge of the room. Another resentful impulse shot through Anthony.

 _James_. What a stupid fucking name.

He watched Edwina join them in the corner.

“Perhaps I will ask her for a dance. I’ll tell her then you wish to speak with her,” Benedict continued.

“Who are we talking about?” Colin’s voice came from behind them. Anthony nearly threw his hands in the air.

“Kate Sheffield,” Eloise informed him. Colin’s grin suddenly took on the same mischievousness as hers.

“Ah. Shall I summon her over here?”

“You will not,” Anthony said. He did not need an audience to relay his message to Kate. He held his hand out as if to stop Colin from taking a step forward.

“Why ever not?” Colin asked with false affront, exchanging another glance with Eloise, but Anthony had already set off in Kate’s direction.

As he moved past the partygoers, one smaller figure moved into his path and stopped deliberately in front of him.

Anthony nearly barked out an impatient “ _Yes_?” before realizing it was Edwina, staring up at him with gentle apology in her eyes.

“Edwina,” he greeted her again.

“Lord Bridgerton,” she said, apology also in her voice. “I’m afraid we will be departing for the evening. My mother is not feeling well.”

"I am sorry to hear that. One right after the other," he said.

"Yes. Though as far as I know, she has not ventured near any bodies of water."

Anthony could barely appreciate her wit; the look on her face told him that she was clearly anxious to get out of there.

“I will see you to your carriage then,” he said, and she agreed. Halfway there, he realized he ought to take her arm in his, but she remained a few steps ahead of him. He was really off his game tonight, to have only remembered his manners after the fact.

They arrived, and Edwina went to grab Mary and Kate by the hands.

“Your Grace,” Anthony said to the Duke. He gave him a small nod, holding back his hostility.

The Duke nodded back, seemingly unaware of any tension. “Lord Bridgerton.”

“Mrs. Sheffield,” he greeted Mary. “Miss Sheffield,” he then looked over at Kate. She was eyeing him with simmering disdain. Not nearly as strong as the night in his office, but disdain, nonetheless. This came as no surprise, though Anthony couldn't help but feel slightly injured, having seen the much kinder way she looked at James.

“Lord Bridgerton,” Mary and Kate responded together.

“I am to accompany you to your carriage.”

“No need,” Mary waved her hand vigorously, though in doing so, seemed to grow a shade paler.

“I insist,” Anthony said. He, Mary, and Edwina began moving to the exit, when he realized that Kate had not followed. She was still standing next to the Duke. Anthony’s blood began to boil. What the hell?

He cleared his throat, and Kate looked up.

“I require a moment with the Duke,” she said.

“I will accompany her to the carriage in a moment,” the Duke added.

There was little Anthony could do now without causing a scene, even though he wanted nothing more than to pull Kate to him and away from this other man. 

He took Mary’s arm in one of his and Edwina’s in the other, and they moved to the carriage out front in silence. He helped Mary, then Edwina in, and then said, “Let me give you reprieve from the chill,” and closed the door.

Kate then hurried out. When she got to the carriage, she looked between Anthony and the closed door in suspicion. He motioned to a spot a few yards away from the carriage, but she kept her feet planted firmly where she stood.

He sighed. He would just have to be more… diplomatic, with Mary and Edwina’s ears so close by. But perhaps it was a good thing that their presence would prevent this conversation from coming to blows.

He racked his brains for the least suspicious sentence he could say.

“I know the Duke of Bedford,” he said. “He is an old acquaintance of my brother.”

She stared at him in confusion.

“Benedict. Not Colin.”

Kate continued to look at him, waiting for him to say more, then realized that it was all he had to offer.

“Right. Well, he is a good man.”

“Indeed.”

He was trying to suppress the other words that wanted to come out: _he is incredibly dull, too dull for you, what were the two of you talking about, he would not be the right match for you, he does not deserve a woman such as you on his arm._ None of them felt appropriate for someone who was not even a brother-in-law yet. They sounded like the words of a jealous suitor.

“A bit of a bore, but a good man,” she supplanted, filling the silence.

“Katharine!” Mary admonished, her voice cutting through the carriage window. Kate closed her eyes in embarrassment, having forgotten who had been listening in.

Feeling somewhat wretched up until this moment, Anthony perked up. “I would have to agree with you, though I would never say so in front of Benedict.”

There was a lighter look in her eyes now, much less indignant than the scorn he’d witnessed in her moments ago in the ballroom.

“Lord Bridgerton,” Kate interrupted his thoughts, a little more impatience in her voice. “Was there something you needed?”

“No,” he said, remembering the situation at hand. He would have to leave it at that for now. He would just see to it that his mother would not invite the Duke of Bedford to Aubrey Hall for the coming week’s stay. “Please, give Mrs. Sheffield my best. I wish her the speediest of recoveries.”

“Thank you, Lord Bridgerton,” Mary called out.

“I am hopeful she will be alright soon. The Duke spoke to me about a doctor friend of his that could see Mary tomorrow morning.”

So that’s why she had been talking to him, listening as though he were the most interesting man in the world!

“I see,” Anthony forced himself to hide his satisfaction in this. Had he not been so happy, he would've even thought to say that he too, knew several fine doctors that could see to Mary. "That is excellent news."

Anthony opened the door for Kate and, with Edwina and Mary’s eyes glued to the two of them, held his hand out for her. She pretended not to see it and clambered into the carriage herself.

“Goodnight,” he called out, and they all bade him farewell. He closed the door, and slowly made his way back, nearly perturbed by the sense of relief he felt at _a bit of a bore._


End file.
